Description: This project consists of three interconnected efforts: 1)"3-D Representation of Subsurface Conditions and Rock Fracture Flow in the Aberjona Valley"; 2)"Electromagnetic and Seismic Subsurface Characterization"; 3)"Chemical Contaminant Detection and Monitoring". The three efforts are integrated with each other and with the other Aberjona projects. The three-dimensional representation of conditions provides the link between the subsurface information obtained in the context of the Aberjona project and the planned predictive work regarding contaminant transport and contaminant interaction. This will be accomplished by using a computerized Kriging-Bayesian updating procedure. Since fracture flow is potentially very significant in the Aberjona Valley, this work will be continued through the creation of a three-dimensional fracture system model combined with individual fracture flow models and field observations. Geophysical measurement techniques will be used to extrapolate from point-wise exploration (boreholes); ground-penetrating radar and electrical resistivity techniques will be used to image subsurface electrical properties. These electrical properties can then be related to physical properties such as fluid content and orientation in the bedrock. At Mystic Lakes, ground-penetrating radar will be used to determine sedimentary layers and disturbances in the sedimentation process. Other geophysical techniques consisting of electric resistivity monitoring will be used to detect and image heavy metal contaminants in the groundwater. Since the measurement profiles can be observed at different times, it will also be possible to observe changes with time, i.e. to actually measure the contaminant transport.